Beautiful Ring
by Pieree
Summary: "Dia ini sebenarnya bisa bicara tidak sih? Apa jangan-jangan dia gagu?" Kalimat itu terlontar, dan kemudian Mr Bean terdiam. Bean/Irma. R&R?


**summary**

"**Dia ini sebenarnya bisa bicara tidak sih? Apa jangan-jangan dia gagu?" Kalimat itu terlontar, dan kemudian ****Mr**** Bean terdiam.**

.

.

Saat itu mobil _mini cooper_ berwarna hijau terparkir rusuh di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup elegan. Tempat sampah sempat disundul oleh _bumper_ mobil, menyebabkan suara klontangan kencang kala tong itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Tapi si pemilik mobil sama sekali tidak marah ataupun menggerutu—layaknya orang kebanyakan. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menghela nafas puas.

Tampaknya ia hanya memikirkan bahwa mobilnya memiliki _slot_ yang cukup pas untuk diparkirkan.

Ia pun memutar kunci agar dapat mematikan mesin. Sesudah AC mati dengan sendirinya, _Mr_ Bean seperti teringat sesuatu dan kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia keluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang terlihat cantik. Ditiupnya kencang-kencang kotak tersebut, lalu ia terkekeh geli sambil menggumam tak jelas.

**Cklek.**

Pria itu keluar dari mobil. Dia lirik sebuah apartemen yang menyimpan kediaman milik sang kekasih yang selama dua tahun terakhir selalu menemaninya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Irma Gobb.

Dan hari ini, bermodal dengan keberanian dan juga cincin, ia akan melamarnya. Melamar Irma Gobb agar mereka berdua bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih pasti. Dan dia yakin bahwa hari ini akan sukses seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—dimana ia selalu merasa bahwa keberuntungan selalu mengejarnya.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL—RING**

**Mr Bean by Tiger Television**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Mr Bean—Irma Gobb)**

.

.

**one of one**

-cincin yang cantik-

.

.

_Mr_ Bean menatap refleksi dirinya dari sebuah kaca yang terpajang di spion mobilnya. Kini pakaiannya sudah rapi. Masih berjas, pasti. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia mengenakan tuksedo hitam dan juga pita kupu-kupu yang berwarna merah. Bahkan ia sudah menyisir rambutnya berkali-kali agar tertata rapi.

Setelah melatih bibir dan otot pipinya agar bisa tersenyum dengan baik, Ia mengangguk senang dan melirikkan matanya ke arah apartemen. Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk memasuki apartemen tersebut dan mendatangi Irma. Memberikan sebuah kejutan yang pastinya akan membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu menjadi bahagia.

Dengan kotak cincin yang masih digenggamnya, _Mr_ Bean memasuki kawasan apartemen Irma yang cukup kecil. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya—yang dia sewa dari nenek tua pencinta kucing. Dan karena sedikit mengerti sistem pembagian kamar yang telah dihafalnya ini, segeralah ia menaiki tangga dan mencari kamar yang ia ketahui diatasnamai oleh Irma Gobb.

"Aha..." Dia berseru saat menemukan kamarnya.

Seraya tertawa gugup ia membenarkan pakaiannya—lagi. Menepuk-nepuk debu yang sekiranya hadir di bahu maupun celana hitamnya. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang dan mengetuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok.**

Tak ada suara. Alisnya berkerut.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ia menggerutu kesal dan menguatkan ketukannya.

**Tok tok tok—!**

**Cklek!**

"Bisakah kau sabar kalau mengetuk!?"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat kesal. Kerutan dan beberapa helai uban di penampilannya menguatkan dugaan bahwa ia adalah ibu dari Irma Gobb. Kalau tak salah Irma sempat bilang bahwa ibunya sering mendatanginya ke apartemen.

"Ibu... jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Irma, wanita pirang berkacamata itu panik. Dia hampiri dan mengusap pelan bahu ibunya. Lalu dilihatnya Bean dengan tatapan bersalah. "M-Maaf, Bean..."

Rebecca Gobb, sang ibu mendengus kesal. Wanita yang rambutnya disanggul itu menatap _Mr_ Bean dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakkan. "Dasar tak sopan. Jelas-jelas kami lagi makan..."

Pria itu menatap meja makan yang masih dipenuhi oleh makanan.

"Dan sewaktu mengetuk, bukannya menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu, dalam hitungan detik ketukanmu di pintu malah semakin keras. Kau ini punya tata krama tidak sih?"

Irma semakin panik. Jujur saja, ia sudah terbiasa dan hafal di luar kepala soal kelakuan jenaka dari kekasihnya. Tapi mungkin sang ibu, Rebecca, belum begitu terbiasa. Apalagi inilah momen awal ia mempertemukan _Mr_ Bean dengannya.

Mata biru Irma memandang _Mr_ Bean. Tampaknya pria itu masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia terlihat bingung harus berkata atau melakukan apa untuk menenangkan wanita tua yang masih mendumel itu. Segeralah Irma menarik tangannya agar memasuki kediamannya dan menutup pintu.

"Ayo masuk. Kau sudah makan, belum?" Tanyanya ramah. _Mr_ Bean menggeleng pelan.

Rebecca menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menyipit sinis—mengamati penampilan pria berjas hitam itu secara menyeluruh.

Menyadari bahwa ibunya terus memberikan tatapan menyelidik, akhirnya Irma menghela nafas dan menghadapkan _Mr_ Bean kepadanya. "Biar akrab, coba ya kukenalkan..."

Ia mengangkat tangan _Mr_ Bean dan menyodorkannya ke sang ibu. "Ibu, ini... Bean..." Lirihnya. "Dia kekasihku..."

Sambil mengabaikan tangan kekasih anaknya yang terulur, Rebecca terbelalak lebar. "Jadi ini... kekasihmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu!?" Ia histeris. Wajahnya semakin memancarkan kejijikan yang teramat jelas. _Mr_ Bean semakin kebingungan. Tak hanya sekali ia memberikan tatapan 'ini sebenarnya ada apa sih?' ke Irma yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Iya, ini orangnya..." Irma menjawab dengan takut-takut. "Karena itu mari saling memperkenalkan diri."

Rebecca berdecak. Ia menggeleng keras. Ia ambil tangan _Mr_ Bean dan kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Rebecca Gobb, ibunya Irma."

_Ibunya Irma?—_kalimat itu terulang di benak _Mr_ Bean. Kedua matanya yang beriris hitam itu terbelalak lebar. Senyumnya berkembang. Rasa penat yang sebelumnya ia rasakan di suasana apartemen seolah hilang dari pemikirannya.

"Aaa!" _Mr_ Bean langsung dengan heboh menggenggam tangan Rebecca dan mengguncang-guncangnya. Ia tertawa dan memeluknya yang terlihat risih.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Rebecca memekik sedangkan Irma hanya tertawa—menertawakan sifat _Mr_ Bean yang selalu lucu di matanya. Barangkali sifat angkuh ibunya juga bisa larut dengan kejenakaan pria tersebut.

Soalnya ada kesimpulan yang berhasil ia dapatkan, yaitu; kalau wanita berumur lima puluh tahunan itu adalah ibu dari Irma. Tandanya Rebecca adalah mertuanya. Sebab ia akan melamar Irma tepat di hari ini.

_Mr_ Bean melepas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Bean!" Lalu ia menunjuk bahu Rebecca. "Rebecca!" Lalu yang terakhir ke Irma. "Irma!" Ia tertawa. "Bean, Rebecca, Irma!"

Irma mengangguk. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Iya. Kau Bean, Ibu Rebecca, aku Irma."

_Mr_ Bean semakin tergelak dan menepuk tangannya berkali-kali. Tapi entah mengapa Rebecca malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin ia merasa heran dengan kelakuan _Mr_ Bean yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan kedewasaan. Ia malah terlihat berbeda. Terkesan... tak normal.

"Irma..." Tanpa berbisik sang ibu memanggil. Nadanya datar.

"Ya?"

"Pacarmu ini autis, ya?"

Senyuman Irma memudar. Hilang, malah. Yang tersisa di wajah cantiknya hanya kerutan di alis. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ibunya bisa sekasar itu dalam berbicara.

"Apa maksud ibu? Dia tidak autis."

Karena atmosfer di ruangan ini sedikit berbeda, pria beralis tebal itu menatap Irma dan Rebecca secara bergantian. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Jelas-jelas dia ini autis! Lihat saja ini!" Ia mendorong bahu _Mr_ Bean. "Untuk apa dia memakai tuksedo di siang bolong seperti ini? Dia tidak lagi mau ke pesta, kan?" Rebecca mendengus. "Bukannya terlihat rapi atau keren, dia malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh di mataku."

"I-Ibu—"

"Lalu dia ini sebenarnya bisa bicara tidak sih? Dari tadi suara yang dikeluarkan hanya gumaman tidak jelas." Katanya sarkastis. "Apa jangan-jangan dia gagu?"

Walau tak begitu sering berbicara, _Mr_ Bean mengerti semuanya. Bahkan dari awal Rebecca mengkritiknya, ia pun tau. Dan oleh sebab itulah _Mr_ Bean semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu _spechless_.

Lalu mata Rebecca bergerak turun. Dia awal dia hanya ingin protes mengenai celana atau pantofel yang dikenakan oleh _Mr_ Bean—kalau ada yang memang bisa dikritik. Tapi matanya terlebih dulu terpaku ke sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat _Mr_ Bean refleks mengangkat tangannya. Pandangannya seolah bertanya. "Ini?" Ia menunjukkan permukaan kotak itu ke Irma dan Rebecca yang berada di depannya. "Ini... kotak."

"Iya, aku tau itu kotak! Aku tidak buta! Tapi apa isinya!?" Rebecca terpancing emosi yang tak jelas. Mungkin ia tidak suka mendengar nada _Mr_ Bean yang terasa asing di pendengarannya. Tapi belum sempat _Mr_ Bean menjawab, Rebecca segera menyela. "Ah, aku tau. Paling hanya kaitan _frame_ foto, kan? Seperti apa yang pernah kau berikan ke putriku setahun yang lalu?"

_Mr_ Bean menatapnya kaget, sementara itu Irma memejamkan mata. Keningnya berdenyut pusing.

"Irma sendiri yang menceritakan hal itu kepadaku! Dan kau tau apa? Aku baru tau ada orang sebodoh dirimu! Bahkan rasanya lebih bodoh dari udang yang berotak batu!"

"Ibu, sudahlah. Jangan diperbesar. Lagi pula aku kan bilangnya itu kejadian lucu..."

"Hal lucu apanya!? Dia itu benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu! Carilah kekasih yang lain, Irma! Yang lebih baik, dewasa dan lebih normal! Bukan alien sepertinya—"

"Aku..."

Suara Rebecca terhenti karena _Mr_ Bean yang mengeluarkan gumaman pelan. Dari pergerakan lehernya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menelan ludah.

"Aku ke sini... untuk melamar Irma."

Kedua mata wanita pirang itu membulat. Ia memperhatikan _Mr_ Bean dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pertama karena pelafalan _Mr_ Bean yang terdengar lancar dan berat. Dan kedua adalah... makna dari kalimat tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya..." _Mr_ Bean menatap lesu ke Irma. Tapi ia usahakan agar tetap tersenyum. "Aku sudah ditolak."

"Bean—"

"Sudahlah." _Mr_ Bean menggenggam erat kotak beludru itu—bahkan sampai bergetar. Ia berbalik. "Sampai jumpa."

Tak terkejar. Irma yang saat itu ingin meminta maaf soal kelakuan ibunya tak lagi bisa melihat _Mr_ Bean yang saat ini sudah berlari pergi. Sedangkan di sisi _Mr_ Bean sendiri, pria itu sedikit tersengal saat berdiri kembali di sebelah mobilnya yang terparkir.

Ia membuka kunci, masuk dan kemudian terdiam sesaat.

Otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh suara Rebecca yang terus mengolok-oloknya tanpa henti. Padahal salah apa dirinya kepada wanita itu saja _Mr_ Bean tidak paham.

Tapi sepertinya...

Dia memejamkan mata.

Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka.

_Mini cooper_ ia jalankan menuju ke rumah. Tak lupa, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kawasan daerah Irma, ia membuka jendela mobil dan membuang kotak cincin tersebut. Membiarkan bukti cintanya ke Irma terjatuh ke aspal dan terinjak ban mobil kendaraan lain yang berada di belakangnya.

Sebuah wadah dari cincin permata yang ada di dalamnya itu... hancur.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Rebecca Gobb itu OC. Namanya memang kubuat ngasal, tapi aku malah bayangin kalo ibunya Irma di sini tuh si nenek apartemen (yang di Mr Bean versi kartun). Oke, semoga suka. Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Mr Bean.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
